Among conventional record and reproduction apparatuses for a recording medium such as an optical disc, a record and reproduction apparatus which can easily perform simultaneous record or simultaneous reproduction of two or more independent pieces of information or can easily process record and reproduction simultaneously by having two or more buffers for temporary memory is known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-126427 (Pages 3 to 5 and FIGS. 1 to 2)).
In a conventional record and reproduction apparatus, the read processing or the write processing of arbitrary data cannot be performed to a recording medium during recording or reproducing. Alternatively, when making forcible access in pursuit of a large amount of read processing or write processing, a load may be imposed on record processing or reproduction processing, and a drop frame of an image, a sound skip, and a record leakage may occur. Moreover, if a priority is given to record processing or reproduction processing, read processing or write processing may take much time. It is, therefore, necessary to prepare a mass-storage buffer to reduce processing load.